


Day 22 - Immortal

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [22]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: When you have all the time in the world...





	Day 22 - Immortal

_She was drying her hair when she heard a noise come from downstairs. Not expecting any guests, she silently reached for the weapon she always keeps handy before sneaking out of the bathroom. Making her way out of her room and to the edge of the steps she can see that the house defenses for shutting out light had been activated. Immediately relaxing, she set the weapon down on the banister and made her way downstairs._

_Touching a light on a table to her left, she scanned the living room to not see the person she was looking for. Turning around, she went to her study and touched another light on her way. Finally, she made out his shadow and turned on a lamp in the room._

_Padding softly to him, she smiled. “I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.” The smile quickly faded when she noticed he was still quiet, not smiling back._

_Nodding almost to herself, she took his hand. Feel no resistance, she pulled him into a hug. The smile returned to her lips when she felt him hug her back. She kissed his ear, rubbing his back as she held him._

_They stayed like that for two hours, neither one having to say a word._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finn gave a heavy sigh, shaking himself from the memory. He smiled wistfully, bringing his arms up to hug himself as he spoke to no one in particular.

“I love how you always seemed to know what I needed, when I needed it. Both of you.”

He reached down, brushing the leaves off the headstones before tracing his fingers over the words.

_'Ezra Lyon, Beloved Son.'_

_'Rhapsody Carmine, Last of her name but fought for us all.'_

Finn bit back tears as he once again thought of the hug. She held him for so long, not saying a word. It had been only three days since they lost Ezra and then her heart couldn't bare the sorrow anymore as she joined him in eternal sleep. He found her the following morning unresponsive, grief having taken away his last lover.

His fingers toyed with the lion head blocking charm that once belonged to her. Today marked one hundred years since they've been gone yet the pain was as fresh as ever. He used to promise himself time and again that he'd never love again, that this would be the last time.

This time he truly meant it. No one else would add their things to his box of items.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt myself bad with this...I'm sorry if I hurt you too.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
